


let's talk about it

by wtfmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfmulder/pseuds/wtfmulder
Summary: Dana Scully has a kink, and her and Mulder work through it. Warnings: sappy anal sex? S7.





	let's talk about it

The fabric of his sweater was heavenly soft against her face as she nuzzled his bicep, curled into his side as close as she could get. Something about his couch always put her in the mood for cuddling. It smelled like him. Maybe that was it, but Mulder always smelled like himself and she wasn’t always so cuddly. Maybe it was his living space as a whole that inspired her to burrow herself in it like a cat hiding in a box. She gripped his sweater and kept her face turned towards the TV, where a tape was in the midst of displaying the copyright warning. **  
**

“Hey.” His chin swept over the top of her head, and she felt the soft brush of his lips. “If you don’t like this…”

“I think it’s kind of hot,” she whispered, grinning when she felt his muscles tense under her cheek. “Don’t you?”

He squeezed her hip, sliding the tips of his fingers over her bare hip. “Just saying. Don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m a doctor, Mulder,” she said, giggling when he pinched her hip. “I assure you I’m well versed in all sorts of perversities even you couldn’t dream up.” A beat, her lips curling up into a sly grin. “Remember I told you about that one patient during my residency…”

“Scully, be quiet now.” He put his hand over her mouth and she licked him, giggling again when he swatted her. “The movie’s starting.”

The video he picked out had more production value than most of the tapes she found in the office. She figured that was perhaps for her benefit. The story line and the cheesy dialogue made it hard for her to hold back her laughter, but her obvious amusement seemed to calm him down a bit, and his hands began to stray before anything got hot and heavy on screen. His palm covered her breast, then fell away to caress the back of her neck and fiddle with her necklace.

The players on screen were decently attractive. More human than she expected. The lead actress was blonde with a Farrah flip, not too heavily made up, natural breasts and long, glowing legs. It made her nostalgic for her burgeoning sexuality, that moment of breathless wonder that came when she’d first seen a beautiful woman. It was also a safe choice on Mulder’s part, who had apparently put a lot of thought into this. The woman was definitely more her type than his: tall, waifish, fair-haired, no passing relation to any pesky ex girlfriends.

The man wasn’t too bad, either; in fact he was glaringly attractive compared to the men she’d seen glimpses of in his little collection. Just a fraction taller than the woman, a dark, well-groomed mustache on his face, muscular build but not overly so, skin the color of olives. Most importantly, the pair looked good together. Her clit throbbed when the actor pulled the Fawcett woman into a passionate kiss, and she must have made an audible noise because Mulder looked down at her, surprised.

“Touch me,” she murmured, and he growled low in his throat and wrapped his hand back around her arm, squeezing her breast with a firm grim.

Their friends on screen undressed rapidly, and she fought the urge to whistle at the actor’s long, pretty, uncut cock. The skin was dark and smooth, nice to look at. Scully was surprised at just how much she enjoyed looking, having always been more the exhibitionist than the voyeur. But she recognized she wouldn’t like this nearly as much if she was watching it by herself. It was more about Mulder watching her look, and that was exactly what he was doing; she felt his eyes on her, picking her apart. It was the challenge it posed that thrilled her, as with every aspect of her relationship with him. He simply made her want to do more.

They repositioned themselves so that she was between his legs, leaning back against the hard expanse of his chest, completely and utterly surrounded by him. His chin fell to her shoulder and his hand fell between her legs, rubbing her through the crotch of her jeans. Tilting her neck to allow his tongue to find a home there, she focused all of her conscious energy on the TV. Whoever directed knew their stuff; the angle was titillating, and the soft, tapered curves of the woman’s rear stole the show as her mouth descended over her lover’s sex. She wondered, and doubted, if the man would return the favor. She couldn’t imagine that would be a common draw for most men watching pornography. She looked back at the man subtly humping her lower back: of course not all men were the same.

The woman got up from her knees and the pair fell to the bed, which was covered in an ugly 70s floral print Scully remembered well. This was it. The man on screen finally dragged his hand down the woman’s body, and slipped his fingers inside while sucking greedily on a taut, pink nipple. Then they moved so that she was on all-fours.  _Oh._  Scully flushed with a consuming arousal, being quite fond of the position herself. And _there._  He was sliding in. Mulder unbuttoned her pants, pushing those perfect, thick fingers inside her panties and curling just so.

“I can’t wait to fuck your beautiful ass,” said the screen, and Scully froze as Mulder laughed uncomfortably and dragged his fingers out of her.

“ _Woah_ , I uh—” he was gripping for the remote behind him and to his side, cursing when it wouldn’t appear. Her eyes were glued to the TV as the actor kept his promise and thrust higher than either she or Mulder expected. “I am so sorry,” Mulder said, panic filling his voice as he loudly smacked the leather beside him. “I can’t find the remote—” the sound of an ass smacking against strong thighs grew louder, and Scully watched the woman mewl and beg for more, clawing her nails into the sheets. “Scully, can you help me? Wait, I got it.” And the TV went dark, and now they were the only ones in the room.

Mulder’s hands went to her shoulders, clearly ready to do some damage control. “Well  _that_  was unexpected, wasn’t it?” His thumbs dug into the places where she carried the most stress. “Scully, I’m sorry,” he said when she didn’t respond. “I forgot what went on in this one. I know this doesn’t look good, but I–” she turned around and cut him off with a deep kiss, twisting her body so that she was straddling his lap, slipping her arms around the back of his neck. “Oh,” he said. She kissed him again and he said “ _Oh_ ” again.

“It’s alright,” she said, needlessly. Off to the bed they went.

***

She understood the point of porn, to a degree. There was a loneliness element, but there was also a fantasy element. There were things actors did in porn that most people wouldn’t think to do in real life. She’d unfortunately read a few of those Penthouse letters, and understood pretty clearly those who wrote to Penthouse were lying perverts looking to titillate other lying perverts.

But the more she thought about the tape they watched, the more she yearned for the fantasy.

Her attraction to what she had seen disturbed her. It went against not only her scientific concerns — the act of anal sex wasn’t a particular hygienic act, and no matter of preparation would ever make her feel  _clean_ — but her religious ones as well, ones she’d run into periodically since the first time she had sex and felt rather silly about. She also wondered if the act itself was demeaning – because how would the woman derive any enjoyment from that? Most women couldn’t even orgasm from vaginal penetration. The woman in the film had been paid to act, but the look of enjoyment on her face stuck with Scully. She had looked satisfied. Pleasured.

The more reasons she came up with to not do it, the more it appealed to her. It was the taboo of it that attracted her. The challenge. Her imagination conjured up images of Mulder’s face the moment after she asked him to switch things up a little, and that alone was worth it. She’d never been altogether sexually conservative; her explorer’s streak ran too deep, and no one brought that out in her more than Mulder. Mulder made her want to try everything. But this was a little much for even her – a woman content to sleep with her professors, follow tattooed men into seedy bars and fuck them stupid, and a plethora of other, similar experiences she looked back upon more fondly, times she’d realized sex could be fun and varied without anybody getting hurt.

It got to a point where she was thinking about it too much to not do anything about it. The images were actively getting in the way of fully enjoying her time with Muder. During those wonderful, toe-curling moments where he’d bring her off with his hands, mouth, and cock, her mind would wander elsewhere. If only he’d slip his fingers a bit lower. His tongue a bit lower. If only he would…

… would he?

She did what she did best. She researched. She examined. She determined the facts.

She did a little experimenting.

The clitoris had over 9,000 nerve endings, and for some women those extended into the anus. That almost sold her. Anything to do with the clitoris normally resulted in a good time for her. She was very happy with hers. There were ways, she’d read, for it to be more hygenic, and if she ever decided to do this, she’d be very thorough in cleaning.

The trick to it, several sources told her (from Cosmo to a few peer reviewed articles), was to prepare yourself and start slow. So she tried it on her own. She started with her fingers, and it felt odd but not bad, a fullness that was sort of nice. But her fingers couldn’t get very deep.

She did more research. Dana Scully did her research and walked in and out of a sex store for the first time in her life, hoping that she would never have to do it again. She walked away with a small, black device that was easy enough to push inside herself, which she did that very night. After making herself come with her mind focused on Mulder, she was relaxed enough to feel comfortable spreading her ass with her fingers. With lots of lubricant, she stretched herself as much as she could until the sensation was comfortable. Then, with more lube, she slid the plug inside, screeched into her closed fist, and rode her pillow into the most satisfying orgasm of her life.

***

Bringing it up to Mulder was the hard part. Mulder was the only one she could talk to, but that meant  _Mulder was the only one she could talk to_. If she spoke to him about this and it turned out he was disgusted by the idea, she wasn’t sure she could ever recover from the embarrassment. She knew Mulder would never intentionally embarrass her, but that didn’t help the nervousness go away. It wasn’t about intent. It was about being vulnerable with something so private and the possibility of rejection.

She’d planned to have a sit-down conversation outside of the bedroom, where she could clearly articulate her thoughts and demonstrate just how much she had been thinking about this. That was another thing she feared — that Mulder would think her naive or inexperienced, which was a problem they admittedly had in the past. It wasn’t that he thought her frigid, but more that he had tried for so long not to think of her in a sexual way. That made this harder. If he thought she was trying to live up to some kind of expectation, to be cool… if he thought this was about pleasing  _him_  and not _them,_  it would turn her off the idea altogether.

But it didn’t happen as a sit-down conversation. It had been a long, boring day in the basement with plenty of paperwork and a tense conversation with Skinner. By all means it should have meant they would be at odds, and she’d expected the day to end with a fight.

The change in their relationship, however, had altered the way they communicated. Granted, it wasn’t always perfect, but they were much more willing to talk now they knew where the other stood. They were lighter. Definitely happier. They made each other so happy it just wasn’t worth it to let a disagreement at work destroy this wonderful thing they had between them. Instead of taking their stress out on each other, they were kind and understanding. To deal with the tedium of the day, they flirted, they ate a nice, big lunch, and Mulder had teased her into a quivering mess. It was nothing noticeably inappropriate. It was all in the tone in which he spoke to her, the fraction of an inch difference in place his hand landed on the small of her back, the way he smiled at her when he finished a dumb joke. All of it meant one thing – that he couldn’t wait for this day to end so that he could take her home.

And when he did, he was on her immediately, all six feet of him clambering to lift her up to the nearest wall and rut all over her. They had chosen her apartment for the night, and she hadn’t even been able to hang up their coats before he was picking her up and stealing her mouth, moaning like she’d cut off his arm.

“You looked so good all day.” He carried her over to the couch and bathed her neck in kisses, working at her buttons with the precision of a man who’d had plenty of opportunities to undo her buttons. “Dana Scully, how did I ever end up in a world where I get to touch you like this?”

She threw her arms around his neck and reared them backwards, collapsing into the corner of the couch as her heels went lying into the coffee table. His jacket got  ripped off down his arms and thrown into space. He undid his tie, kneeling over her body in the pose of worship.

“I must’ve been a monk in a previous life. I hearded goats, I saved babies.” He tossed  his tie aside and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. “I was a pious man, profoundly devout, I spent years and years of my life alone in a scriptorium writing about how fucking much I loved the gods. Then I was lauded, and then I was flogged, and then I died. And now I’ve been finally rewarded with you.”

Below him, she panted, watching him reveal his skin to her garment by garment. Off went the work shirt, then the undershirt. Her hands went to his chest, scratching through the hair and slipping gently down, just feeling him as he breathed above her. She had never felt more wanted. She had never wanted anything more. Her newfound confidence pushed the words out of her mouth before she had the chance to think them out.

“Mulder, I want to try something with you,” she said.

He paused, losing the smile. He was deadly serious as he reached down and touched her cheek. “Anything.”

She led him into her bedroom, presenting the evidence to him as if she were arguing her point on a case. She laid it all out, knowing that some of her words were awkward, that her descriptions weren’t necessarily sexy. “I’ve looked into this a lot. I know about the necessary precautions.” She forced the next words out of her, growing shyer by the syllable. “I practiced. With my hands and with toys designed for the purpose. I know that I find it pleasurable, and I know that I would like to share it with you.”

It took him a moment to answer, and her pulse beat like a starving hummingbird. She watched him try and pull himself together. His face was tender but otherwise unreadable, as he had purposefully masked himself to treat the situation with the seriousness it deserved. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it. “I see that was… difficult for you to come to me with, and I really appreciate that you did.” Then he knocked her into the bed, and oh, there was his answer grinding like a bullet into her gut. “ _Hell yes_ , Scully. Do you mean right now?”

 _Yes!_  She wanted to scream, but no, she wasn’t in the mood to go through all the preparation it required. It took so long, and she wanted him now. “I’ll tell you when,” she whispered, and pulled him down to kiss her.

Later, when he was wrapped firmly enough around her that it was quite painful to breathe, with his lips in her hair because he couldn’t yet say it to her face, he told her how good it made him feel for her to trust him like that. How hot it made him to think about how she’d played with herself and tried out new toys and used the scientific discretion he loved so much to look up the most reasonable way to get fucked in the ass. She smacked him on the chest, he pulled her back to him, and they quietly talked about nothing until they both fell asleep.

***

On the day she finally said  _please_ , she had everything ready. She set the supplies on the bed — a towel, some condoms, her favorite lubricant — and explained to him how this needed to go.

“When I come first, it makes me more relaxed,” she said. He sat on the bed with the lube and the towel and the condoms, as he was the most important supply, and looked absolutely delighted.

“Well, get on over here Scully.”

She padded over to him, already naked, and crawled onto his bed. She propped herself against the pillows. Her body hummed with excitement that had her more wired than any amount of caffeine, and by the time he settled himself between her legs she was shaking, dripping wet onto his duvet, and sensitive enough for him to have to take it slow. He started with soft, small licks and touches, avoiding her clit until she started relaxing for him.

“Goddamn,” he murmured, pulling up his hand to show her. Her wetness was clinging to his fingers in thin, clear strands, heavy and abundant. He licked it all away from her, holding her thighs down so she wouldn’t accidentally crush his head between them. “Good?” He asked, when his thumb brushed softly against her clit. She nodded. He dipped down and kissed it, and that was all it took for her to break against him, actively reminding herself not to rip the hair out of his scalp, one leg kicking out into the air.

“Oh my _god_.” He kissed his way up her body and repeated himself, wiping his chin off with the back of his hand.

“Are you okay?” She asked, suddenly worried she hurt him.

He burst into laughter. “I’m fine. How are you? I thought you were about to pass out.”

“Please, Mulder,” was all she could say.

“You gotta walk me through it.”

She caught her breath and calmed herself down by counting to ten. “Okay,” she breathed loudly. “I’m plenty relaxed.” He laughed even more at that, but she liked it, loved how much fun this was all turning out to be. How easy. “Okay, so now…” she grabbed a pillow and slid down until she was near the towel, lifted up, put the pillow under her lower back, then lie back down. “Okay. We do it like this.” She lifted her legs into the air and tossed him the lubricant. “Start with one finger, slowly. Don’t just…” she jammed a finger into the air.

“No tickling your kidneys. I got it.” He kneeled between her legs, and the look on his face made her heart pound. “If I come quickly, you can’t be mad,” he warned, only half joking.

“We’ll just try again.” She popped her hips up, demanding him to hurry.

He uncapped the lubricant and poured it in his hand, scrunching his nose up. “Cold. Is that okay?” he asked.

“It’ll warm up in your hands a little,” she said. “I know you’ve used lube.”

“I will put up with all kinds of uncomfortable sensations if it means I get to play with myself, Scully,” he shook his head. “I don’t want to make  _you_  uncomfortable.” A few more seconds, and he slicked his fingers up.  
  
“A little on me,” she instructed. He nodded his head, slicking up the crease of her cheeks carefully and thoroughly.

“I don’t tell you nearly enough, but I love your ass, Scully,” he said lowly, taking his time. When his fingers stroked over her entrance, her head flew back, and all she could say was  now, now, now.

His one finger was more satisfying than even three of hers could be, reaching back much deeper than she could ever get. “Is that good?” He asked, voice cracking. Looking down, she could see how hard he was, how much of a mess he was making on his stomach as he slowly fingered her with the patience of a saint.

“You can do another. Then one more.” She rode his hand, pushing her ass against him as he thrust in and out. The stretch was magnificent, and the bluntness of his nails meant he could be rougher with her.

“Ffffff—” he choked. Two fingers were moving slickly in and out of her. He watched, fascinated, as her asshole stretched around them, and confessed to her that he was definitely planning on embarrassing himself. No you won’t, she said, because we are not allowed to be embarrassed.

The last finger was definitely more than she’d been accustomed to, but it didn’t hurt. She just made him take it slow and waited until her body was acclimated to the sensation. God, she just wanted him inside her. It was all she could think about. Finally, when three fingers fucked her into a trembling mass of nothing but need, she begged him. “Inside me,” she said. “Inside inside inside—”

“Okay, okay, you got it.” He ripped open a condom and sheathed himself, uncapped the lube, and poured it over his cock. Then he applied more to her, pulling open her cheeks and lifting her hips up to make himself comfortable.

When it took him awhile to get moving, Scully lifted her head. “Mulder?”

“You are smoking hot.” He was staring, kneading the supple flesh of her ass with strong hands. She pushed into him, pouting. “I got you,” he said, and when she felt the blunt head of his cock nudge against her opening, her head flew back, her legs spread wider, and her grip tightened on the sheets as he pushed himself inside.

Slow, slow, the subtlelist twinge of pain that made her gasp and try to push him out. But she forced herself to relax, and his voice talked her through it as he told her how beautiful she was, how wonderful it was to share everything with her like this.

He bottomed out, and looked for all the world but agonized. “Are you okay?” He gasped, trying not to pull out.

“You can go. Slow,” she said, and felt slightly guilty. A sweat had broken out on his brow and every face he made was one she could associate with an orgasm she’d brought him to.

But he stayed with her, sucking in a deep breath and leaning into capture her mouth in a sweet kiss. He grabbed her hand in his and tangled their fingers together as he rolled his hips at a glacier’s pace, steady and even, and his control and his concern for her wellbeing threatened to make her cry. “Faster,” she pleaded once the need in her grew. Not even two minutes in and she could feel the tension rise in her lower back, the stinging ache between her thighs. She was already so close.

“Ugh.” He drove into her, the bed squeaking as he picked up the pace. The pulse in his jaw ticked dangerously as he clenched his teeth and pumped his hips, one hand still in hers, the other pushing her leg up to give himself leverage.  
  
“How do I feel?” A demon inside her asked, far removed from the woman herself. Her voice was lower than she’d ever heard it, unfamiliar as a stranger. Her free hand went down between her legs to stroke her clit as she logged every sensation she was feeling, every vein in his cock that pushed against her walls, every slick, deep thrust that made her tighten around him.

He shushed her, loud and wild, and her answering giggle made her even tighter. “Scully, goddamn it!” Every muscle in his body was straining as he pounded into her.

“Good, right? I feel good, Mulder?” She pushed back against him. “That’s what I thought. Tightest thing you ever felt.”

He whimpered, burying his face in her neck as his hips snapped forward. His fingers threaded through hers threatened to break her bones. Finally, she took pity on him, her hand becoming a blur between her legs. She gave herself over to intensity of her feelings. All the months she had waited for this, all the time she spent on putting this together, all the conversations she’d had with him in her head, had delivered them to this moment. She came hard, seeing nothing but the stars in the backs of her eyelids and trapping him in the snare of her body. With a howl he shot into the condom and collapsed on top of her. If she hadn’t been so close to unconsciousness, she might’ve yelped and shoved him off. She was sure she was dead. She had to be.

“Christ,” she gulped, trying and failling to catch her breath. He grunted on top of her. “Christ,” she said again.

“Jesus,” he added for her, only somewhat capable of intelligible thought.

When it seemed as if there was any hope of composure, she suddenly burst into tears, shooting forward and curling herself into a ball. “Scully?” Mulder asked, panicked and wrapping himself around her. “Scully? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” she said, sobbing heavily. She couldn’t form words. “Intense,” was all she could say, and he nodded and rocked with her, saying _I know I know I know._ “Thank you, Mul’r,” and he wasn’t sure what she was talking about, but he stayed quiet and waited until she could tell him.


End file.
